Mi sensual profesor Faustus
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: ¿Cuán profunda puede ser la relación entre un profesor demoníaco y su alumna? Lemon puro entre Elizabeth Middleford y Claude Faustus. Parte de mis proyectos para este fandom :P


**N/A:** Bueno… Mi segunda historia de Kuroshitsuji, dedicada a esta pareja. Por lo que he visto no hay ningún fic de esta pareja, así que ¡soy pionera! Bueno, sigo en mi tarea de añadir historias heterosexuales a este Fandom. Aquí Elizabeth tiene 16 años. ¡Os dejo fic!

Mi sensual Profesor Faustus

Sus labios recorrían mi cuello, sus manos acariciaban partes de mí que deberían estar prohibidas a su tacto.

Nuestra ropa había quedado olvidada sobre el negro suelo de mármol, y la superficie del piano bajo mi espalda me pareció extremadamente fría comparada con aquellas pecaminosas caricias.

Pasó a acariciar mis pechos con su lengua, mientras introducía dos dedos en mi interior, sin ningún tipo de aviso previo.

-Umm... _Tan deliciosamente estrecha... _

No pude, _ni quise_ controlar mis gemidos. La música del Baile de Invierno, dos pisos por debajo de nosotros los hubiese ocultado. Y, de todos modos, la Sala de Música estaba insonorizada.

Su piel rozaba la mía, y ramaladas de fuego me recorrían, aumentando la humedad entre mis piernas. A penas si era capaz de mirarle, mis ojos en blanco por el placer que me daban sus caricias. _Placer, dulce veneno que inyecta usted en mi piel, Profesor._

Quería más, aún más, tenerlo en mí por completo. ¿Cómo se introdujo así bajo mi piel? ¿Cómo se hizo dueño de mi cuerpo?

-_Mírame, princesa._

Palabras sensuales, hipnóticas, causando estragos en mi mente y corazón. Una orden velada, imposible de ignorar, aún si mis piernas yacían abiertas ante él, mis pies apoyados sobre el banco del piano, y sus manos jugando conmigo... Aún en tales condiciones, me vi fijando mis ojos en los suyos.

Esos ojos, antes de un pecaminoso tono dorado, ahora mostraban su corrupto tono rojosangre natural.

Me sonrió, y sus afilados dientes parecieron brillar en la oscuridad de la Sala. Se lamió los labios, descendiendo por mi cuerpo y sumergiendo su lengua _(oh, tan hábil)_ en mi sexo.

La parte más salvaje de mí gimió en respuesta a sus acciones, oleada tras oleada de placer acercándome cada vez más al cénit.

Su piel era terciopelo bajo mis manos, provocándome deseos ciertamente obscenos. Quería abrir surcos en su piel, clavarle mis uñas, marcarlo ante el mundo. _Que fuera solo para mí._

Sus ojos seguían fijos en mí. _Esos corruptos ojos rojos..._ Su lengua me saboreaba, tomándome por completo.

_Yo había hecho algo similar por él_, antes de que toda nuestra ropa hubiese caído en el olvido del suelo marmóreo, antes de perder por completo el control de mi cuerpo... Lo había tenido entre mis labios. Había saboreado su semen, esa sustancia a la que parecía haberme vuelto adicta, como básicamente a todo en él.

Otro orgasmo me sacudió, un nuevo renacer en sus brazos.

Él rozó su dureza contra mi sexo, y aquello se sintió tan... _maravillosamente placentero_.

-_Profesor Faustus... Claude... _

Mi voz no sonaba mía. Era más bien un largo y lujurioso gemido, una petición implícita, una súplica desesperada.

Entró en mí, de golpe. Y me sentí deliciosamente plena.

_Esto era lo que había estado esperando. Aquí y ahora. Sexo por el que merecía la pena morir._

Volvió a besarme, y su oscura esencia entró en mí. Nuestra unión dejó de ser puramente física, su esencia rodeaba mi alma, degustándola. Sentirle, poseyéndome por completo, era demasiado para mí.

Tan solo podía aferrarme a él, abrirme por completo ante sus embistes, rodeándole con mis piernas, liberando aquellos guturales melodías. Jamás hubiese creído que tales sonidos podían salir de mis labios.

Pero estaba en sus brazos. Él era el genio musical que extraía aquella pecaminosa canción de mi ser. _Por él, para él._

-_Mía... Solo mía, princesa..._

Su voz se había vuelto ronca, como cuando lo tuve en mi boca, goteando sexo sin filtros. Juntos creábamos una hermosa y diabólica canción.

El cénit llegó para ambos, y esta vez sus labios acallaron mis gemidos. Mi fantasía se cumplió cuando mis uñas abrieron sangrientos surcos en su espalda, pero tan solo lo excité más.

El orgasmo volvió a desgarrarme, elevándome, antes de recomponerme con lentitud, el semen de aquel intoxicante demonio llenándome, extendiendo su fuego en mi interior.

Su cabeza cayó entre mis pechos, su agitada respiración quemando mi cordura, si es que aún me quedaba algo de ella.

Instantes después, salió de mí por completo. Me sentí extrañamente vacía, y el sonido que produjo nuestra separación se sintió ciertamente incorrecto. Debíamos estar juntos, siempre.

Sus ojos fueron recuperando su tono dorado, pero mi respiración siguió agitada durante varios minutos.

Se irguió, una sonrisa depredadora extendiéndose en su rostro. Su dedo índice rozó mis labios, y descendió hasta mi clítoris. Me estremecí en el acto.

Sus prolongadas atenciones me habían dejado extremadamente sensible a cualquier contacto, y dudaba ser capaz de caminar... O moverme en absoluto.

Con una extraña gentileza, más similar al profesor de música que había conocido los últimos meses que al fogoso amante de los últimos días, me vistió, sentándome delicadamente sobre el banco del piano.

Me había "limpiado" con su lengua, y el dolor que ello me produjo –dada la sensibilidad actual de _esa_ zona- fue, en sí mismo, exquisito.

Había depositado ligeros besos sobre mi piel, mientras me cubría con las capas de aquel engorroso vestido borgoña. A él, en cambio, le llevó menos de un minuto vestirse, antes de inclinarse ante mí, y besarme antes de lamer la piel de mi cuello.

-_Eres mía, princesa._ No he terminado contigo aún. Voy a devorarte por completo... _Y tú me suplicarás que lo haga_.

-_Sí..._ Tuya. Por completo. _Profesor Faustus... _

Mi voz sonaba débil, ronca, por todas aquellas indecorosas súplicas que él había logrado arrancar de mí.

_Aquel demonio me había atrapado_

Llegó siendo mi nuevo tutor de música, pero poco a poco había ido tomando más y más de mí. Como aquella tarde de febrero, cuando me besó por vez primera, su pecho contra mi espalda, sus manos moviendo las mías sobre las teclas del piano.

Fue un leve roce, no dio tiempo a más, pues segundos después mamá abrió las puertas de la Sala de Música, y Claude Faustus ya no se encontraba a mi lado. Le busqué con la mirada, aturdida, cortando en seco la melodía (_Para Elisse, de Beethoven_).

Él estaba al otro extremo del negro piano de cola, mirándome con aparente molestia.

-Continúe, Lady Elizabeth.

Mamá le miró, con un leve rastro de satisfacción.

-Estás mejorando, Elizabeth.

Y se fue.

Algo similar pasó en aquel momento, pues las teclas del piano quedaron descubiertas, y mis manos volaron sobre las teclas. _Para Elisse _ de nuevo.

Claude me besaba el cuello, antes de volver a reclamar mis labios.

Mis manos seguían definiendo la melodía, tan familiar para mí que ya no necesitaba partitura alguna.

Su beso se interrumpió de repente, y mis dedos dejaron las teclas. Claude ya no estaba en mi campo de visión, y la puerta se había abierto de forma repentina.

-Lizzy, ¿qué haces aquí? Y... ¿Eso era de Beethoven?

Edward, vestido con su traje borgoña, se colocó a mi lado en pocos pasos. Lucía su expresión preocupada, como siempre que me veía sola en algún lugar.

-Sí, Eddy. Me temo que hay demasiada gente ahí abajo. Ciel no aparecía, me sentí incómoda y vine aquí. La música consigue aliviar mis frustraciones.

-Estás roja... Mejor te llevo a tu habitación y descansas. Ningún conde estúpido merece que te sofoques –no me dejó replicar, tomándome en brazos-. ¡Sin reproches! Eres mi hermanita, y me aseguraré de que no te enfermes.

Me permití descansar en sus brazos, y sobre su hombro vi relucir unos ojos rojosangre.

_Pronto, profesor Faustus. Aún tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme... _

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí está. Una Elizabeth adolescente y su ardiente y demoníaco _profesor de música_. Basado en el manga, no en el anime (aunque he añadido a Claude Faustus, considérenlo un Universo Alterno, o algo así).

Aclaro que, en mis fics, nadie excepto Elizabeth se siente atraído por Ciel Phantomhive. Así que no busquen yaoi alguno en mí.

¿Hago una precuela explicando cómo se interesó Claude Faustus en nuestra amada rubia? ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
